


Wedding Bell Blues

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus attend the wedding of an old friend and face some of the changes in their lives as well as their future together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bell Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

I would have to say that, despite our decision to spend more time out in the thick of things, Moony and I pretty much remained as homebodies. We did go out a little more then we had, but big parties and the like were not for us. We invited a few old friends over to the house for dinner and accepted a couple of invitations to go to Quidditch matches and even to a concert.

I had some experience in both Wizard and Muggle worlds, so some of our time was spent in the little village just down the road. We visited the local farmers market regularly. I had fun watching Remus trade recipes with farmers' wives and we discovered a stall where they sold marvelous chocolate cheesecake. We even went to London every once and a while for a bit of a change. We would poke around various shops, have lunch at a nice restaurant and even go to a show if the spirit moved us. I adjusted my motorcycle so that it wouldn't take off without warning and we went for a few long rides around the countryside during the day and for some romantic flights above the countryside at night..

I couldn't say that it was more fun then hanging around the house and trying to seduce Remus a dozen times a day but I was enjoying it more then I expected. Still, for all this, and even with my lover's reassurances, I didn't think I would ever be completely comfortable dealing with a horde of nosey strangers. However, when the invitation to Mundungus Fletcher's wedding arrived, I swallowed my doubts and put my best face forward.

Now don't get me wrong, I like Mundungus. He's very nice in a curmudgeonly kind of way. He's been a good friend and he's a very talented wizard. I was sure he would make a fine husband to any witch that could put up with the fact that he looked like an improperly plucked chicken. Cecily didn't seem to mind at all so it looked like a perfect match. Remus and I both like Cecily a lot, she's small, and plump, and fun and smart and what she doesn't know about Charms isn't worth knowing. Mundungus was a very lucky fellow and I was very happy for him.

Actually, for all my nerves, I didn't think it would be all that bad. It probably wouldn't be a big crowd and I would more then likely know most of them. It would be nice to catch up with some of the people I hadn't seen in a while. Also, it was a great excuse to go shopping. I've always been comfortable in Muggle clothing but a wizard wedding required dress robes and I didn't have any except for a couple of black ones and they were getting a little worn. Besides, the color would never do for a wedding.

Traditionally, black is never worn at a Wizard wedding. There are various legends as to why this is so, each one more stupid then the last. Over the years, the prohibition against black has expanded to include dark blue, gray and brown. The robes worn to weddings have gotten fancier and fancier too. Bright colors, extravagant designs and imaginative trims have become the thing to wear. This meant that I would have to buy a new dress robe and, even better, this meant that Remus would have to buy a new dress robe.

That Moony manages to look good in everything he wears is a tribute to his overall good looks because his clothes are terrible. It's not that he doesn't know how to dress well, after all, I had taught him what colors and cuts flattered him when we were still in school. In fact, he used to be a regular peacock, always buying these beautiful robes that suited him perfectly. These days, his robes are always clean, neat and well cared for. Unfortunately they are also old, shapeless, faded and worn long past mending. This would be fine if he were only wearing them while he's doing some of his messier chores. There's not much point in dressing nicely when one is going off to fight vampires or to spread compost on the flower beds. However, for going about to parties and things, and especially for spending a quiet evening at home with his devoted lover, Moony's clothes leave a lot to be desired.

Mind you, I do appreciate that during the years we were separated, he didn't have a lot of money to spend on clothes but our financial status has improved a great deal. We're not filthy rich but the budget can easily accommodate a new wardrobe for him. I'm still trying to convince Remus of this, fortunately the years have taught me patience.

Later, when Harry Apparated in waving his invitation, I realized that we were all going to have to buy new outfits. My robes were no longer good enough for a wedding and the wrong color. Harry had a nice new robe but it was dark blue. Remus had a faded green that I was planning on burning since I was afraid he would only sneak it back into his wardrobe if I merely consigned it to the dustbin. He assures me it's not the same robe he got for our graduation from Hogwarts but the resemblance is eerie.

Remus did offer to come shopping with Harry and I, but the owl post had just delivered him some dusty old book he'd ordered from Leipzig, so I told him that as long as he promised to go soon, that we would be fine. We left Remus at home trying various translation charms and Apparated to the shop. Fortunately, Baylor & Lords Fine Clothing for the Discriminating Wizard was able to accommodate Harry and I that very morning. Old Mr. Simmons was still there and told me that he would look out for something nice for Remus to try later in the week.

All in all we had a pretty good day. In a lot of ways my godson is just like his father. James was not overly interested in what he wore except for special occasions and Harry is just the same except for his rabid refusal to wear anything oversized. Thankfully he considered Mundungus' wedding as a special occasion.

Mr. Simmons was as tactful and persuasive as ever. He helped me convince Harry that the peacock blue robe trimmed with real peacock tail-feathers was perfect for him. I ended up with a rich sapphire blue silk with silver trim. It was a little brighter then I would have liked, but I had to admit the cut and color suited me. Anyhow, everyone else would be just as showy.

We walked over to Gringotts to get some jewelry out of my safe. I had a heavy chain with silver moons and stars that would go perfectly with my new robe. We even remembered to pick out some new shoes to go with the robes before we Apparated home.

Remus listened to us brag about our new outfits with the same serene patience he displays when we argue about England's chance for the Quidditch World Cup. He said they both sounded very nice and he was sure we would both look handsome. The translation spell he used had a side effect of making him speak with a German accent for the rest of the evening which Harry and I both thought was funny.

Moony did end up going shopping a couple of days later. I think he really just wanted to go into Flourish and Blotts to but he said he would also look for a robe while he was in town. I would have offered to go with him, but the thought of standing about while he rambles through the stacks for hours and hours did not appeal. He didn't argue as he knew that it had never appealed and, besides, he wanted me fix the garden pump. So I put my faith in Mr. Simmons, gave Remus a kiss good bye and told him not to forget new shoes.

He did get a robe, or at least he brought home a box from the shop. However, he refused to let me see it, claiming it was a surprise and to stop being so nosey. To make up for this, he did show me his other purchases, most of which appeared to be extremely thick and uninteresting books. He had, however, wandered into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for a quart of Double Chocolate-Chip so I was not too put out with him.

The morning of the wedding he offered to braid my hair for me. He had gotten some blue and silver cording that he wove in and out of my hair and finished it with an intricate knot. I'd forgotten how he would do that for me years ago whenever we had a party of someplace special to go.

"What do you think?" He asked me with a kiss and a smile as I studied the effect in the mirror. "Do I still have the touch?" I had to admit that he did. He'd learned how to braid hair from some girl he'd met the summer he'd spent at an experimental Werewolf sanctuary in Canada. Whenever we had some special occasion, he would beg me to let him play with my hair. It wasn't as if I minded. Every single person we knew with long hair had been wildly jealous of me. He almost never offered to do it for anyone else, no matter how much they whined and pleaded. He never played with his own hair either, saying he couldn't do it right since he could not easily see the back of his own head.

I left off my musing when I heard Harry calling from downstairs. Leaving Remus to get dressed, I went down to greet Harry and Ron. The younger men had decided to come to the house to show off their new outfits before it was time to go the wedding. We were still admiring Ron's new robe, trimmed with thousands of cloth leaves in every shade of green, when I heard Remus start downstairs.

I have to admit I wasn't prepared for what I saw. For his dress robes, Remus had always favored simple well-cut robes, in lush fabrics, without a lot of trim; so in one way this robe was just like every other robe he'd ever owned. At the same time like nothing I'd ever seen him wear before.

It was the cloth that made all the difference, heavy changeable silk in all the colors of Autumn. Each slight movement caused the color to shift from copper, to gold, to rust, to bronze. Like fall leaves blowing in the wind, umber danced with vermilion, amber and ocher. I had never seen the like of it in my life. Just the fabric alone must have been worth a fortune, it had to have at least a dozen spells woven into it.

I can't begin to describe what it did for Remus. His pale skin glowed and the honey-hazel of his eyes were set off to perfection. His hair shone like never before. The grey that flecked the soft brown tresses was like frost on a cold October morning.

I think I may have stopped breathing. The living embodiment of Autumn seemed to have changed places with my happily self-effacing and shabby lover. The sweet but threadbare man had been replaced with this overwhelmingly radiant creature that was too splendid to be real. For one insane moment I wanted my Moony back.

Then the smile faded into a slightly nervous expression that I knew so well. "You don't like it?" He asked us, suddenly doubtful.

Ron and Harry had also been struck dumb by Remus' transformation, now their voices rose with mine to reassure Remus as to how perfect he looked and how we were all impressed with his robes and the colors were just perfect. As we were all talking at once, it was a little confusing, but he finally figured out that he was being complimented and blushed.

What with that, we barely had time to find the invitations, that would serve us as Portkeys, before it was time to go. Ron and Harry were still showing an alarming tendency to gape at Remus, but I thought it might be all right once we got to the hall. I was also contemplating how much trouble it would be to smuggle Remus away during the reception for a private moment. James' hadn't been very amused when we'd done it at his wedding, but then James had always been a little stuffy about public displays of affection that did not include him and Lily. It had hardly been my fault that his Great-Aunt Clymestra hadn't knocked before entering the changing room.

The wedding ceremony itself wasn't too bad. We managed to get seats near the back where we were modestly inconspicuous but could still see everything. Cecily looked wonderful in gold brocade with roses and ivy twined in her hair. I never would have believed that Mundungus could look so good, a prize-winning rooster in green and gold. Remus beamed happily at everyone and held my hand during the vows.

The reception was a lot harder. It wasn't that anyone was rude to us, I can handle rudeness. What I didn't like was the stares and whispers that seemed to follow us. Remus and Harry seemed impervious to the attention. They smiled and greeted friends and acquaintances with cheery unconcern. I tried to pretend I felt the same but I don't think I quite pulled it off. I don't think Ron liked it either, though he hid it a lot better. He did mutter something about "nosey so and so's" but shut up and smiled when Harry glanced at him.

Harry and Ron found their table first. Several of their friend were already there and we were greeted cheerfully. We chatted with them for a few minutes and went back to checking name cards. We finally found our table and sat down. No one else had sat done yet, though there were several other couples still milling about.

"How are you coping?" Remus asked me softly, running his hand down my arm in a loving caress.

"I'll be alright." I told him, trying to sound as if I believed it. "I wish they'd stop staring."

"It's because you look so handsome." He whispered, smiling tenderly. We both knew it wasn't but I brought his hand to my mouth, kissing the palm as thanks for the compliment.

"You're the good looking one." I told him. "My little grey sparrow has transformed to a peacock."

"That's Harry." He laughed and blushed all at once. "Fine feathers suit him."

"You too." I squeezed his hand but our table-mates were sitting down so I couldn't do any more without embarrassing him.

To my surprise, the rest of the day wasn't too bad. We had Arthur and Molly Weasley at our table as well as Mundungus' cousin, Esme, and her husband, Felix. Arthur and Molly were always easy to get on with. I'd never met either Esme or Felix before but Remus knew them both. They were friendly, tactful people and we chatted easily about the wedding, gardening and Quidditch. Esme was currently the manger for the Holyhead Harpies and knew all sorts of gossip about various players.

It was sunset by the time the meal was over and all the speeches had been made and the toasts drunk. Fairy lanterns sparkled and glowed in the trees and the band began playing dance music. We laughed and clapped as Mundungus twirled Cecily about the dance floor. She didn't seem to mind, she laughed and spun as cheerfully as a child.

Other people got up and joined them, Esme and Felix were among the first. I saw Hermione dancing with one of the Weasley twins while the other bounced across the floor and invited his mother to take a turn. Harry and Ron weren't dancing, but they seemed content. It looked like they were discussing Quidditch with their friends. They had their forks flying over the table, illustrating some difficult move. Remus had been drawn into a discussion on Ministry Policy with some co-workers of Arthur and was arguing about disillusionment charms. Only I was left at the table.

Twenty years ago or so I wouldn't have been sitting in this quiet corner. I'd be out on the dance floor, I'd be showing off some of my favorite Quidditch moves, I'd have been arguing with other wizards about important issues, I'd be looking over to the corner to make sure Remus was all right as he was doing to me.

Part of me wanted to get up and plunge into the maelstrom of people and have a whirl, and part of me wanted to retreat back to the sanctuary of our house and wait for my lover to come and comfort me. I wasn't frightened exactly but, for a moment, it seemed almost too much to bear. I managed to shake away the attack of nerves, I would not be made a coward over a party. Before I could get up and go do something, anything, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ah Sirius, may I join you?" Without waiting for my answer, Albus Dumbledore pulled out a chair and plopped down next to me. Remus glanced over again but he was smiling this time. Pleased that I had company? I could remember steering people over to his corner to talk to him all those years ago. Had he done the same? Dumbledore sighed and propped his feet up on another chair. "That's better." He announced.

"It's good to see you, sir." I told him. I'd always gotten along well with Dumbledore. His sense of humor was too well developed to not be amused by my pranks and he had believed in me when very few others would.

"Call me Albus please." He told me happily, looking regal in royal purple with golden birds, phoenixes I guess, embroidered in metallic thread. . "It's good to see you and Remus out and about. I was afraid you were turning into hermits."

"Practically," I laughed. "But, we've been getting out a little more lately." I told him. "This is the first big party though."

"It must be hard." He said gently. I looked at him. There was no pity in his eyes, just compassion. Here was someone that had always been easy to confide in. I could talk to Remus, but sometimes I felt I was only adding to his burdens. Dumbledore, on the other hand, would listen and advise without fretting.

"Sometimes it feels like too much effort." I told him slowly. "I used to love parties and going out but these days--" I trailed off, searching for the right words. "It used to be natural, talking to people, now I never feel exactly comfortable."

"You think they're talking about you?" He asked, trying to understand.

"Not so much that, though I don't like it much either." I thought about it for a moment. "I think I forgot how to talk to people." I said finally. "There was never anyone to talk to in Azkaban. The few times there were visitors, they wanted to get out as fast as they could. Making small talk with me was not on their agendas."

"That must have been hard. You were always such a social child."

"Sometimes." I admitted. "There were so many bad things then, it was just something else to be endured."

"But, you're doing better now?" Albus asked carefully.

"Mostly." I tried to smile reassuringly at him. "Remus and Harry, I can't begin to tell you how much they've helped."

"Remus is doing well these days." He mused as our eyes sought out my lover. Hermione and Ginny had dragged him out onto the dance floor and were trying, without much success, to teach him some new dance. They were all laughing together as he bollixed up every step.

"He's gotten over his shyness." I agreed. How could such a graceful man manage to totally screw up such an easy dance?

Dumbledore sighed. "I was appalled at how little confidence he had in himself when he first started school. His parents had no idea how to handle him properly. He'd have coped with his curse a lot better if they hadn't tried to keep him suppressed."

"He hasn't talked about them in a long time." I had met Remus' parents a few times, years ago, and I hadn't liked them much. The feeling had been mutual. "He told Harry a little bit about his childhood, when he first moved in but mostly he has nothing to do with them."

"Just as well. They're not really bad people, but they should never have had a child like Remus." Dumbledore gave a small groan as he got to his feet. "It's past time I was in bed. I'm going to see if I can snaffle another piece of cake and make my good byes."

"I'll tell Remus you said 'Hello'." I told him, also getting up. He waved good bye over his shoulder and disappeared into the crowd near the dessert table. I walked over to the dance floor where Remus was still not quite dancing despite repeated attempts at instruction. Ginny and Hermione had given up and were dancing happily enough with Remus watching.

"May I have this dance?" I asked him, slipping an arm about his waist. He smiled happily and threw his arms around me neck.

"Of course you can. You can have any dance, every dance it you want." He promised me as I began to steer him around the dance floor. We both ignored the occasional stare or odd look. Harry saw us and raised his fist in a salute while Ron clapped his hands. Hermione and Ginny giggled and waved. Several other people were smiling at us. Mundungus looked up from Cecily to toss us a wink, while she laughed and blew us a kiss.

I don't know how long we stayed in each other's arms, swaying to the music. I can remember nothing but that warm slender body pressed against me. Sometimes he would stare up at me, his beautiful eyes shining with love, and sometimes he would bury his face in my shoulder so I could feel his breath caressing my neck.

The spell was finally broken when it was time for Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher to depart. We stood arm and arm to watch as they mounted one large broom, threw the bouquet (Caught by a startled Bill Weasley, who blushed and tossed it over his shoulder to his sister.) and departed in a shower of grain and flowers tossed by the young people. People began departing shortly after that, though a few stayed, intent on partying all night.

I led Remus away from the noise and the crowd to the quieter darkness of the gardens. There was a little gazebo tucked away near the woods. It was grown over with honeysuckle and the little sweet-scented roses that I liked so much, and I led Remus up into it. We could still faintly hear the music and see the lights but we were splendidly isolated from everyone.

Before I could say anything, Remus was in my arms. His mouth warm and needy against mine. I ran my hands down his back, enjoying the soft flow of the silk over his body. He moaned when I caressed his bottom, squeezing the firm globes of his ass and pulling him even closer to me.

"Oh Paddy." He whimpered, rubbing against me. "I love you Sirius."

"Marry me, Remus."

Remus had once told me that one of the reasons he liked me so much was because I could always surprise him. This was one of those times, though he looked more stunned then amused for a terribly long moment.

"What did you say, Sirius?" He asked me wonderingly, still safe in my arms but no longer the pliant wanton of a few moments ago. One of these days I will remember to stop and think as opposed to blurting out whatever comes to mind. Mind you, I had every intention of bringing the subject of marriage up with my lover but, despite the romantic setting, this wasn't quite the time or place I had envisioned doing it.

Part of me wanted to let the subject drop but I knew it would be a mistake. So I gathered my courage with both hands and said calmly. "I asked you to marry me."

Moony stood there for a long moment, regarding me solemnly. In the dim light he glowed; his eyes, his pale skin and the silken glory of his robe.

"Sirius," He said finally. "What brought this on?"

"I've been thinking about it on and off for a while now." I confessed.

"You never said anything?" He made it a question.

I sighed. "I first started thinking about it when you moved in with Harry and I." I confessed. "But, I thought it was too soon, that we needed time to get used to each other again." He nodded thoughtfully. Encouraged by this I continued. "Over the years, I would think about it from time but I just let it slide. Like I let everything slide."

"Oh Paddy." He wrapped him arms tighter around me, trying to offer comfort. "I would never leave you." He said reassuringly. "What we have now is forever. As lasting as any marriage."

"It's not like that." I told him, trying to find the right words to explain. "I don't want to get married simply to hold you to me. I'm not doing this because I'm afraid."

"Then why?" He asked gently. "Why do you want to marry me, Sirius?"

"I want us to take the next step. I want to celebrate our unity, to formalize the relationship that already exist. You and I and Harry, we are a family and I want everyone to know it."

He studied me closely for a moment. Weighing my words, the sincerity in my voice, the unreserved love in my eye and then he smiled.

"Yes." He told me. "Yes, Sirius. I will marry you."

The round of kissing that followed that announcement took quite a while. I was trying to figure out how unfasten the top of his robe so I might explore the soft skin of his neck and chest when he resumed the conversation.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" He asked rather breathlessly. "You didn't like it earlier when everyone was staring at us."

"I think so." I told him, sounding as confident as I could manage. "I figured we'd have a small wedding."

"We're not going to invite all the Weasleys?" He teased me.

"Okay, a large wedding," I laughed. "But we can just have friends, people we know. A lot more informal too."

"This isn't the first time you proposed to me." He reminded me.

I nodded. "Just after James and Lily got married. We had the photo and the announcement all ready to be sent to the Daily Prophet when Voldermort launched that big attack. We were just going to postpone things a few months, until everything was over, but--" I hesitated.

"But things got so bad with the Death Eaters and with us." He finished. He never flinched away from facing unpleasant truths. "Do you realize," He continued, his tone lighter. "That we've really been engaged longer then Harry's been alive?"

"Then it's about time we got our act together." I laughed and began kissing him again. "I love you." I muttered between kisses. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Yes, Sirius." He stopped kissing me and looked me straight in the eyes. I don't know exactly what he did. Somehow the fastenings of his robe fell apart displaying the beautiful form underneath.

"Don't you ever wear anything under your robes?" I asked when I finally got my voice back. The pearly glow of his skin framed by the splendid glory of his robe was very distracting.

"Is there a reason why I should?" He asked archly, pausing in his attack on the silver buttons of my robe.

"None that I can think of." I admitted managing to get my robe open.

He smiled and leaned up to kiss me. I kept my eyes open, filling my senses with him; the taste of his lips, the pale skin glowing in the moonlight, the warm musky scent, his reassuring weight against me, the small gasps and groans he liked to make and the silk of his hair flowing under my hand.

His hand undid the closure of the silvery grey pants I was wearing under my robe and slid inside to caress my sex. I knew I wasn't going to last long if he continued like this.

There was a bench built along one of the walls that I thought would do. My pants were pushed down and my robe pushed back, out of the way. I settled us comfortably, me sitting on the bench and Remus on my lap facing me. The perfect position as far as I was concerned, especially when he began to rub up against me.

"Need you." He whimpered frantically. It took only a few moments to prepare ourselves. He clung to my shoulders as I maneuvered him carefully into place and slowly impaled him on my cock. I controlled the speed, building up the rhythm slowly but steadily. It was exquisite, that tight moist heat surrounding my sex. I wanted it to last as long as it could. Not that it would last too long, not my lover's encouragement. His every touch, his movements, kisses, gasps and whispered endearments all added to the urgency I felt.

"Touch yourself." I begged him and he obeyed. He kept one arm about my shoulder while the other drifted down to his groin. His legs were wrapped around my waist, and he writhed voluptuously against me.

Suddenly, he gave a small cry and tightened around me. That was enough to send me over the edge and with a roar I came hard. He had fallen against me, clinging helplessly as we rode the waves of our shared pleasure.

After a few minutes, I stopped shaking and started breathing again. Remus was limp against me, his face buried in my neck. I stroked his back and he cuddled closer, shifting his head slightly to bestow some of the little nips, half kiss and half bite, to my neck. I tilted his face to mine and claimed his mouth until lack of air forced us apart.

"I love you." He told me and then with a groan, unwrapped his legs from around me and slowly climbed off my lap to his feet. "I'm getting to old for this sort of thing." He complained sounding more amused then weary. For all his moaning about age and stiffness, he looked remarkably young and ready for mischief. "I'm going to be walking funny tomorrow."

"If I have my way, you'll be walking funny for the rest of your life." I told him with a smile, getting up even slower then he had. "Let's go home." As wonderful as it had been, there is a lot to be said for a comfortable bed.

It was easy enough to Apparate home. Remus carefully undid the knot and unwound the cord from my hair. A few strokes with a brush settled it well enough for the night. It took just a minute to undress and wash up in the bathroom, all my clothing was unfastened and half off anyhow. When I came out, Remus had undressed and was hanging his robe up. He ran his hand down the silky folds, smoothing away any wrinkles before he padded naked to the bathroom for his ablutions.

When he came out, I was sitting on the edge of the bed, still contemplating his robe.

"What's wrong?" He asked, folding down the sheets in preparation for climbing in.

"Why did you decide on this robe?" I asked.

"I thought you liked it?" He came up next to me to look at it better.

"I do." I told him truthfully. "You looked gorgeous in it, but I've never seen you wear anything like it before. I was wondering what made you choose it."

He blushed but answered me readily enough. "You're always teasing me to dress nicer. I wanted something to dazzle you."

"That it did." I laughed as I got up and went over to my side of the bed. "I was struck dumb at your beauty."

"You seem to have recovered nicely." He crawled into bed and settled down with a sigh.

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty more chances to amaze me when you get your trousseau." I gave him a wink as I slipped in beside him.

"My what?" He leaned up on one elbow to stare at me.

"Your trousseau. It's traditional when people get married." I couldn't stop smirking.

"You proposed just to get me to buy new clothes?" He asked incredulously.

"No. I proposed because I love you." I told him truthfully. "Still, it's a great excuse to get you to go shopping." He gaped at me for a minute and then collapsed back in a fit of giggles.

"Only you would think of clothes at a time like this." He announced when he finally stopped snickering.

"Clothes are very important." I pointed out. "For example, I was thinking of you in amber velvet trimmed in green for the wedding. Or maybe a ivory brocade with gold embroidery."

"I don't get to pick out my own robes?" He asked, trying to sound quelling but the smile spoiled it.

"You get to pick out what I wear." I offered. He was surprised by this and studied me thoughtfully for a long minute.

"Scarlet with black trim." He announced.

"You're not supposed to wear black for a wedding." I pointed out. "It's unlucky or something."

He reached over and cupped my cheek in his hand. "Black has always been lucky for me."


End file.
